


Andromeda

by groovymutation



Category: Sherlock - Fandom, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Borrowed characters, F/M, OFC - Freeform, slight crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-03 17:45:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groovymutation/pseuds/groovymutation
Summary: Three years before Nero attacks Eve finds herself with some interesting new friends. This is the highs, lows, pranks and loves of the Academy from first kisses and parties to final goodbyes.





	1. Chapter 1

Starfleet Academy. 

She couldn't believe that she was here. Couldn't believe that her so called friend had roped her into joining alongside him. 

They'd been here three weeks now, just starting to settle into classes and settle with their room mates. Initiation was done but the dumb initiation antics were far from over, only last week she'd heard that two idiot boys had tried to throw themselves off of the Golden Gate Bridge in a dick size contest. 

It was a Wednesday afternoon, the sun was warm and golden and glinted on the water in the bay below the quadrant. She was alone, unlike everyone else who seemed to be paired off or wandering around in the groups. 

She leant on the rail around the quadrant and squinted off into the distance, tipping her hat slightly to shield her eyes from the sun. 

"There you are!"

A large, calloused hand slapped her on the back, frightening her half to death as a handful of students looked their way before carrying on about their day. 

"I've been looking all over for you," a voice said as she turned around. "Transwarp theory is amazing, you were right about that course."

"I'm rarely ever wrong Seb," she sighed, before settling back into her previous stance as he settled beside her. 

"How was Xenolingusitics?" he asked. 

"Okay," she shrugged. "There's two girls in my class who I kinda made friends with."

"See Eves," Sebastian nudged her gently. "It's not that bad."

"I still don't get why I'm here," she said, turning to him. "I have no interest in this or that."

She nodded upwards towards the sky where somewhere above them loomed Starbase One. 

"Because I needed genuine moral help?" Sebastian gave her puppy eyes.

"Whatever," she said, turning to the quad. "Guess it beats working in the boring archives."

Sebastian turned then to face the same way that she was, glancing across the quadrant watching as two men passed them by, one looking increasingly perturbed by the other. 

"See that blonde kid?" Sebastian gave a minute nod in their direction as Eve nodded. "That's Jim Kirk."

"Am I supposed to be impressed?" she asked, raising an eyebrow as she caught the blondes friends eye. 

Sebastian rolled his eyes as Eve looked at the blondes counterpart. He had dark hair, dark eyes and tanned skin all to accompany his half snarled top lip and white knuckles that were curled around a PADD in his hand. 

He didn't look happy, but the blonde was grinning ear to ear, splitting his face in two. 

The brunette broke his gaze with Eve as she looked up to Sebastian.

"Jim Kirk," Sebastian said as they started to walk to the canteen. "You don't know who his father is?"

Eve gave him a blank look as they entered the canteen and sat with a coffee each. 

"The Romulan attack? George Kirk saved the crew of The Bradbury at the expense of his own life," Sebastian explained. "That kid was famous right from the second he was born."

"Well, good for him," Eve shrugged. 

"Look I know you're upset-"

"I'm fine," she cut him off. 

"Maybe being here will be good for you," Sebastian offered. "You're not dwelling on it, too busy working."

"Yep," she answered shortly. "I'm gonna go back to dorm, I have advanced hand to hand in a little while. Catch you later?"

Sebastian gave a curt nod and Eve got up and walked away. 

When she returned to her room, her roommate was gone. She was a pretty thing, tall, slim and Andorian and not to mention incredibly tidy.

Their room had a small shared area but separate bedrooms and a small kitchenette. She placed down her keycard and placed herself on the sofa, glancing out of the window. From where their room was, they weren't too high up the Andromeda Complex. She could see Starfleet Medical from here where she had a class a few days a week and she could see part of the bay and a slither of the Golden Gate Bridge. 

Next week they'll have been here a month. She'd not really made any friends, she didn't even class her roommate as a friend. Sebastian had a few friends in his classes already and apart from the two girls in Xenolinguistics, Eve was on her own. 

She sighed deeply and got up to go and change into a fight skin for advanced hand to hand.

Maybe punching and kicking the life out of someone would make her feel better.


	2. Chapter 2

A few bumps and bruises later, she was done with advanced hand to hand. She had a lovely purple bruise flourishing on her jaw bone but aside from that she'd been relatively unscathed. 

She changed in her shared quarters, her roommate still nowhere in sight, before she took herself off to the library for the rest of the afternoon to study in absence of any other classes.

She studied her Xenolinguistics work closely, often writing and rewriting all different and unusual characters from languages that spanned a billion galaxies. She was so focused that time quickly slid away from her and was only roused from her studying when her PADD pinged beside her on the desk. 

_From: Cadet Moran, Sebastian  
To: Cadet Clarke, Eve_

_Meet me on the quad, we'll go off campus for dinner? You looked upset earlier._

She'd not seen Sebastian since she'd left him alone in the dining hall earlier. She knew he'd been looking for her, he'd only message if he couldn't find her anywhere. She couldn't remember eating this afternoon and she was itching to see the city away from campus.

Packing up her things, Eve answered Sebastian saying she'd meet him in half an hour on the quad. She just had to change into some normal clothes rather than her cadet reds.

\---

They ate at a diner just over the Golden Gate and began to wander back towards campus around 8ish. Eve was happier than she had been earlier and was now laughing and joking with Sebastian as they strolled back. 

She noticed as they were walking that there was a congregation on the bridge of students, stood in the middle as cars roared by on either side. There was loud cheering and laughter as both of them glanced over.

"Whats going on over there?" Sebastian asked, nodding to the group.

"It's those dumb initiation pranks," Eve answered. "They do this dumb thing where they climb the bridge in an effort to measure who's dicks bigger."

"I gotta see this," Sebastian said, wandering off in front to join the crowd. 

With a roll of her eyes, Eve reluctantly followed and sqeezed herself into the crowd where she then found her way to the front.

A kid from her hand to hand class was stood on an elevated piece of sidewalk goading the crowd before he brought his attention down to two young men in front of him.

One of them was Kirk who paid him no mind, he'd already scaled the bridge last week and made it back down unscathed and crowned himself the winner.

"No one cares Kirk," the kid sneered on the platform. "We all know you're _so perfect._ "

Kirk scoffed and folded his arms as the kids eyes landed on Kirks counterpart; the brunette with the snarled lip who'd caught Eve's eye that very same morning, only now he had a horrid black eye that she didn't remember seeing when he was in her hand to hand class.

"I pick McCoy anyway," the kid sneered. "It's an easy win."

Eve watched as the brunette shrunk back into the crowd; McCoy must be his surname and Kirk looked completely horrified. 

"I'll go in his place," Kirk offered, jumping forwards as the crowd jeered behind him. "McCoy's not great with heights."

"You already had your turn," the kid said, his gaze totally focused on McCoy. "Sorry."

McCoy looked terrified, his face pale and his brow beaded with sweat. The crowd shoved him forwards and he landed painfully on his knees.

"Come on Finnegen this isn't fair," Kirk yelled over the roar of the crowd. "You can't make him."

"It's initiation," Finnegen goaded. "All part of the fun."

While Finnegen and Kirk argued back and forth, Eve pushed her way towards McCoy and helped him up. He glanced at her, but not long enough for him to remember her face. He thanked her with a nod as Finnegan looked back at him.

"Come on McCoy, I'm waiting," he goaded again.

"I'll do it," Eve said, standing slightly in front of him. "I haven't yet."

The crowd hushed behind her and she could only imagine what Sebastians face looked like right now. She stared Finnegan down as he scrutinized her. 

"Girls tend not to do initiation," Finnegan said. "Denied."

"Denied or not," Eve removed her jacket and placed it into McCoys hand with a smile. "I'm still going up there in his place. Come on Finnegan, I'm waiting."

She hoisted herself up and glanced upwards at the rungs on the giant gatways on the bridge and the tension cables that were hanging. 

Finnegan glared at McCoy but took his place all the same. Eve found Sebastian's face in the crowd and he looked less than impressed but before he had a chance to say anything someone blew a whistle and Finnegan was already off climbing.

Eve pulled herself up, rung by rung on the bridge and willed herself not to look down. Why was she doing this again? For some dumb kid with a black eye? Or to prove something? She had nothing to prove so she must be doing it for the kid with the black eye, McCoy.

Rung by rung she climbed, hoisted herself over a tension cable and clambered her way to the very top of the golden gate, beating Finnegan by seconds.

"Now what," she yelled over the roar of the cold wind. "You're just as good as me."

"Jump," Finnegan gave an evil grin. "It's not that far."

"Are you insane?" she glared at him.

"Anti gravs turned off," Finnegan shrugged. "Water will break your fall."

Eve looked over the edge slightly and saw the water below the bridge. She could see the lights of the cars going over the bridge and hear the distant cheer of the students below them. Taking a deep breath she turned to Finnegan.

"Fine."

Finnegans eyes widened as he watched her take a swan dive from the very top of the bridge. It was true the anti grav was turned off but the fall would probably kill her. He began to scramble down to the bottom as fast as he could but he wasn't even a quarter of the way down when he heard the screams in the crowd below him followed by the splash of water as she hit the surface.

The water stung her like a million needles and she let out the breath she'd been holding as the ice cold water filled up her body like shards of glass.

The last thing she remembered was someone calling her name and a gentle arm pulling her back to the surface.


End file.
